Hiccup (Books)
Summary Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is the main protagonist in the How to Train Your Dragon book series. Up until the end of How to Steal a Dragon's Sword he is a Warrior-in-Training and the son of the chief of the Hairy Hooligans. He is notably bad at most of the thing he is expected to do in the Traning Programme, however he excels at swordfighting and using his intelligence. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Hiccup the Useful Origin: How to Train Your Dragon (Books) Gender: Male Age: 10 1/2 (HtTYD), 11 (HtTaDT), 12 (aHGtDD), 14 (HtSaDJ) Classification: Human, Hope and Heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans, Heir of Grimbeard the Ghastly, King of the Wilderwest, the Dragon Whisperer, Hooligan, Dragonmarker Powers and Abilities: Swordsmanship, good at riding the windwalker and probably most other riding dragons, Stealth Mastery (Steals keys from Curly Horns while he is swordfighting, sneaked past a battle 'silent as a ghost'), 'very good eyesight', Good Climber (Climbed halfway up a sheer, dizzyingly high cliff wet with snow strapped to 12 over-excited boys, climbed up a portcullis only slightly slower than Camicazi, who 'expertly climbed upwards'), Strong Swimmer ('viking boys are strong swimmers'), Dragon Whisperer (speaks Dragonese, the language of most sentient dragons), knows some Latin, impeccable French, and can get the general meaning of UG runes, good skier (skied down a mountain, stopped easily), Limited Resistance to Cold (Lives in a Scottish/Scandinavian climate in the Dark Ages), Immune to Vorpentitis Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Peak Human combat & reaction Speed (Catches a spinning falling hammer by the handle), Normal Human travel speed (Is not a fast runner), Subsonic flight speed with the windwalker Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (Can't lift hammer for hammer-throwing) Striking Strength: Human Class (Stunned a burly Hysteric warrior by hitting him either side of the head with two pumpkin pies, winded a Hysteric warrior with a watermelon) Durability: Athlete level (Jumped from halfway up a dizzyingly high cliff into the ocean and was unharmed, unharmed from being aggressively sat on by an obese boy) Stamina: Good (Held on to a box with handles for ten minutes in the ocean in a large storm) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with the windwalker's fire Standard Equipment: Horned helmet, sword (Swiftpoint Scaremaker (HtbaP), Endeavour (HtbaP+, stolen end of HtSaDJ-mid HtFaDF), Roman shield (HtSD+), ticking-thing (HtCaDC, points north, tells the time, tells longitude), Key-that-opens-all-locks (HtBaDH), Ruby Heart's Stone (HtTaDT), fire-suit (HtSaDS+) Intelligence: Gifted (Consistently outwits most vikings and escapes 'inescapable' situations, good thinker in a crisis, comes up with a plan which kills a seadragonus giganticus maximus and almost kills another, kills it anyway with a once-in-a-million chance and more intelligence, figured out most of Dragonese simply by watching dragons, knows pretty much all anyone knows about dragons, figured out most of his dragon knowledge by himself, tricked a monstrous strangulator into killing itself, escaped an arena of sharkworms), adept swordsmanship (Taught by Gormless the Grim, the best swordfighter on Berk, youngest ever Golden FlashMaster, equal to Alvin ('just so-so') despite never having fought with his dominant hand before (Toothless helped), fought Norbert the Nutjob on top of the mast of a ship being eaten by a leviathorgan in a big storm), good archery (Shot a moving target in the bottom) Weaknesses: Terrible at all of the lessons in the Pirate Training Programme bar swordfighting, weakling, soft voice (Completely fails to train his dragon with yelling although even Fishlegs manages it), no charisma Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tends to outwit opponents and/or stall Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:How To Train Your Dragon Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vikings Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 10